kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Taryse Evans
Taryse Heather Evans-Leiter (aged 19), is one of the secondary protaganists of the Kamen Rider fanfiction, Tournament Kamen Rider. Fictional character biography Taryse Heather Evans was a 19-year-old grad student from Saagen Town High in Michigan. She always hung out with her two best friends, Nero Samson and Phoenix Leiter. Taryse has always had some form of crush on Phoenix, but has been unable to say it out loud because of her fear of hurting Nero's feelings, just in case he had a crush on her. While Taryse thought that it was unlikely, it was a possibility. Every summer and every bit of free time that wasn't dedicated to her friends, Taryse was usually spotted surfing anime websites and attending conventions across the globe. But the often-placed title of 'Otaku' is rarely placed upon Taryse - as Phoenix can attest, because Taryse takes offence to the term and prefers 'enthusiast'. She met Nero & Phoenix way back at the start of high school when Nero was a prone target for schoolyard thugs. Nero was a basketball standout and one thug didn't appreciate being outclassed by the younger Nero. Fortunately, Phoenix was there to save Nero, and the three quickly struck up friendship, becoming a trio. Way later, like Phoenix & Nero, who besides a brief exchange of hellos at a cinema premiere of Batman: Gotham Knight she hadn't seen since their graduation party, Taryse was given an invitation to compete in Tournament Kamen Rider by her former teacher Professor Jack Ryker. At the Rider Gathering, Taryse ran into Jack's aide Martha Borne, who gave to her the Femme Vent Deck, a white rectangular object with the image of a golden swan emblazoned on it. Jack had specially chosen it for her, since it fit her personality. After exchanging pleasantries with Martha, Taryse ran into Phoenix for the first time in about a month and hugged him. She was introduced to Phoenix's Rider partner Kivat-Bat The Third, Nero showed up to get his belt and Tournament Kamen Rider was on. The three friends all did well in the tournament, trailing behind one another in the rankings. Taryse would later come into posession of a Survive Shippu copy, given to her by Sage Night/Kamen Rider Knight, allowing her transformation into Femme Survive. After the Golden Thorn incident, Taryse & Phoenix announced that they were going to marry, with Nero in full support. This drew the ire of Phoenix's visiting brother Jarek, who kidnapped her and fought Phoenix as Kamen Rider Saga. Phoenix won the battle and also his brother's respect. When it came time for the final eight Riders to face off, Taryse drew Nero and lost. After Nero had won the entire tournament, the trio of friends finally defeated Jaden Stryder, the cyborg mastermind behind the Golden Thorn and went into battle against his remaining troops. Three months later, Phoenix wed Taryse, before all the Riders were forced into battle with an invasion of kaijin. In the AU Universe of Resurrection Yami, Taryse is still Phoenix's girlfriend and apart of the resistance to take back the Earth from the conquering Hybrid race. She helped Phoenix take out a majority of the airborne enemies during the fight. Kamen Rider Femme Because of her appearance, she is often compared to Kamen Rider Knight as both have similar designs, contract monsters but in opposing color schemes and that Femme's cape is feathery. With her Blanc Visor rapier, she can conjure her Wing Lancer or execute her Final Vent Misty Slash, where Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with its wings, sending the opponent flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. Femme Survive Kamen Rider Femme Survive is Femme's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of a copy of the Survive Shippu card given to her by Sage Night/Kamen Rider Knight. In this form, Femme's Rider Visor transforms into an arm-mounted scabbard called Blanc Visor-Zwei. Her Final Vent is Misty Force, riding Blancraider as it turns into a missile to run through their opponent. Contract Monster Blancwing: Modelled after a swan, its name derived from the French word "blanc", meaning "white", being combined with "wing". Blancraider: Blancwing evoles into this form when Femme enters Survive Form, it gains the ability to transform into a motocycle Advent Deck * Advent (AP: 4000): Summons Blancwing. * Harmony Vent (AP: 1000): Blancwing executes Rondo Breaker. * Sword Vent (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Slasher. * Trick Vent (AP: 2000): Femme can execute Shadow Illusion replicating more copies of herself. * Guard Vent (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Shield * Final Vent (AP: 5000): Executes Misty Slash. Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with it's wings sending them flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. * Survive Shippu: Changes Kamen Rider Femme to Kamen Rider Femme Survive and transforms Blancwing to Blancraider. * Advent (Survive) (AP: 4000): In Survive Form, this card summons Blancraider. * Sword Vent (Survive) (AP: 2000): In Survive Form, this card unleashes the sword from the Blanc Visor Zwei. * Final Vent (Survive) (AP: 5000): Executes Misty Force. As Blancraider assumes its motorcycle form, Femme Survive rides Blancraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser attack and then turns into a missile to run through their opponent, but was used in the Final Chapter to execute the Empress Wing Break as well. * Wake Up Vent (Survive) : Executes Empress Wing Break. With Blancraider's support, she uses her own version of Kiva's Emperor Moon Break. The Empress Wing Break was also activated by the Final Vent(Survive).